The Group Date and The HCS
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: Yukari invites Hamuko to a certain group date. The Hamuko-Courting Society  H.C.S.  which consists of Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken have overheard this ghastly plan and have decided they must stop this 'group date' at all costs! AxH, SxH, KxH  P4 appearance
1. The Plan

**The Group Date and the H.C.S.**

-ShinjiroxHamuko, AkihikoxHamuko, KenxHamuko Fluff

-Persona 4 characters are also involved (Because I like inconsistency and non-canon storyline, the Persona 4 characters will be the same age as the Persona 3 characters).

-Your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

Enjoy!

* * *

Yukari invited her leader after school to the Chagall Cafe. After ordering their tea and cake, the brunette announced, "I was thinking about getting a boyfriend." Hamuko smiled at her and replied, "Well that won't be hard for you." Yukari smiled back at the positive statement. "Haha thanks Hamuko. My friends invited me to a group date, I don't know if I should go..." Poking at the strawberry on the cake with her fork, Yukari was thinking.

"Hey, Hamuko...how about you go to the group date with me?" The auburn-haired girl looked surprised, "Uh me? I don't know..." She was pondering on that and then the other brunette said, "Aaw, come ooon. It'll be fun! It's not like you're seeing anyone!" Hamuko thought about Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Ken. Well she wasn't _officially _going out with any of them, so why the hell not. "Sure, Yukari, I'll join in on the group date!" Yukari yelled excitedly, "That's the spirit! It'll be tomorrow! Make sure you wear your best clothes, do your hair, and get pretty! We should get a manicure later! ...oh but then again, that wouldn't be too good for Tartarus, huh?"

Hamuko and Yukari chit-chatted some more in the cafe-when it got late, both of them headed back towards the dorm. Junpei looked at them when they opened the door, "S'up dude, where have you ladies been?" Yukari replied, "Girls stuff, what's it to you?" The man in the cap laughed, "Geez, always so harsh, Yuka-tan!" The brunette laughed back, "That's cause you're little ol' Stupei." Junpei sighed and looked downwards, "Ah geez, that's so old..."

Both girls sat down on the other couch across from the couch Junpei was sitting on. Yukari relaxed back and said, "Well since I'm so nice, I'll tell you. Me and Hamuko have decided to go on a group date tomorrow!" In the other parts of the lounge, all three: Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Ken heard that and turned their heads in surprise, "What!" Yukari blinked her eyes and turned to face them, "Huh?" All three turned back immediately and pretended to do what they were doing before.

Junpei whistled, "Oooh, Yuka-tan and Hamu-chan are gonna have some fun tomorrow. I wish you gals the best of luck in catching that stud of a man." "Haha thanks Stupei!" Yukari laughed as Junpei yelled at her for the nickname. Yukari continued, "Well anyways, I heard these guys come from the town, and not from a big city like ours, so I'm a bit worried..." Junpei laughed, "Aaww is Yuka-tan scared of backwater hillbillies?" Yukari responded, "Well yah." The man jumped up, "Oh wow, so upfront about that! You know, it's not always the looks, it's about the personality too! WooOOOOooo, personalityyyy."

As the 2nd years chatted away on the couches, the three other men, eh make that two men and one boy, looked at each other. They decided to go upstairs to talk about what they had just recently heard. With Akihiko at the center, he brought up a gavel and slammed it on the table, "Commencing the Hamuko-Courting Society meeting!" They were all wearing red bands on their arms, similar to the S.E.E.S. bands, but instead it was imprinted H.C.S. Shinjiro looked at his band on his arm, "I still don't know how you got me to wear this..."

Akihiko banged the gavel again on the table and spoke up, "So we have all heard about this quote-on-quote 'GROUP-DATE' that Hamuko is planning to go to with Yukari." Ken piped up, "We have to stop it all costs!" With gavel at hand, Akihiko responded, "That's right. We have to stop it! Who knows what kind of guy will show up! We don't need another guy to add to Hamuko's reverse harem." Shinjiro started walking away. Pointing the gavel at Shinjiro's back, the silver-haired man yelled, "And where do you thinking you're going!" The man in the burgundy coat looked back, "This is stupid. I'm not gonna get involved in this." Akihiko crossed his arms, gavel still in his hands, "Oooh, so you don't mind if Hamuko comes into the dorm with another guy? Being lovey-dovey? Holding hands? Hugging each other? Her feeding him and saying 'Open wide, aaah', and then cuddling together in front of the TV?

Shinjiro looked back at Akihiko and raised an eyebrow, "Geez Aki, you thought about all the situations, didn't you?" The boxer huffed triumphantly, "As president of the Hamuko-Courting Society, I must always be ready to strategize, articulating on different situations that are to come. Like what to do if Hamuko started holding your hands, admitted that she loves you, or started to take off her clothes, that sort of thing." Shinjiro gave an un-amused look, "That just sounds like you're fantasizing..." The silver-haired man turned back his attention to his best friend and said, "We all have a common goal in this: We must not let Hamuko fall in love with another man!" Ken piped up again, "Right! The only man she should fall in love with is me!" Both Akihiko and Shinjiro looked downwards at Ken. The silver-haired youth laughed, "You're not a man. You're a shota, _**at best**_." The young boy was shocked, "S-So harsh..."

Shinjiro sighed and sat back down on the chair, "So? What are we gonna do?" Akihiko smirked and said, "We'll just have to prevent Hamuko from going to the group date at all. We'll tire her out until she oversleeps or gets sick!" All of a sudden, the silver-haired man started fantasizing like a normal adolescent youth.

**In Akihiko's Fantasy**

Sparkling, Akihiko leaned in closer to Hamuko, "I won't let you go, you're all mine now." The auburn-haired girl squeezed her eyes shut, "Akihiko..." Her face was flushed and her clothes were already torn off her pale body. "Take me, Akihiko." Hearing that sentence, the silver-haired man thrust himself inside her. Hearing her moans and gasps, he pinched Hamuko's nipples and played with them. "A-Ah, don't tease me, I'm very sensitive there..." Akihiko smirked at her response and continued to thrust long and hard inside her.

"Yo." Shinjiro popped out of nowhere naked and straddled Hamuko. "Wha-Hey! Move out of the way Shinji! I want to see Hamuko's face but your freakin' back is in the way!" The brunette looked back at his best friend, "Well that's just too bad, ain't it?" With that, the brusque man brought out his erection and placed it in front of their leader's mouth. Hamuko took the shaft and started licking the head. She swirled her tongue around and brought his length deeper into her mouth. Shinjiro groaned, "Ah, Hamuko's mouth is the best."

Akihiko was peeved and yelled, "You don't get a share! Get off!" Shinjiro responded, "No." The silver-haired man shook his fist at him, "Damn you!" Then all of a sudden, a naked Ken popped out of nowhere. "I want to join too!" Akihiko looked at the young elementary boy, "No! Go away, shota. Shoo-shoo." Ken started crying in the corner, "Waah, n-no fair!"

**End of Akihiko's Fantasy**

Clutching his head, Akihiko asked himself, "Why do my fantasies always turn out so weird...?" Shinjiro gave him a questioning look, "Huh?" The silver-haired man quickly responded, "Oh nothing." Regaining his composure back, Akihiko said to the other two, "So we must find ways to tire Hamuko out so she oversleeps or gets sick! We will do what we can, got it, you two?" Ken nodded frantically and Shinjiro just said a "Sure, I guess." Clutching his gavel, Akihiko said, "Hamuko-Courting Society meeting over!" With that said, he banged the gavel onto the table one last time before all three went downstairs.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Shota** - usually pertains to small, young boys or the appearance of one. (Shotacon is used for people who have an attraction towards shotas [young boys]).

Haha small notes section I have thar. There will be later chapters added.

Remember to eat carrots, they help your eyes. Seriously, reading this convoluted text on the screen must be a pain to read. Thanks and review!


	2. The Action

**The Group Date and the H.C.S. - Chapter 2 The Action**

-ShinjiroxHamuko, AkihikoxHamuko, KenxHamuko Fluff

-Persona 4 characters are also involved (Because I like inconsistency and non-canon storyline, the Persona 4 characters will be the same age as the Persona 3 characters).

-Your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

Enjoy!

* * *

Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken walked downstairs and to their usual spots, except for the silver-haired boxer who walked up to Hamuko who was still chatting with Yukari and Junpei. "Hey Hamuko," said the boxer nervously. The auburn-haired girl turned around, "Hi Akihiko-senpai, do you need something?" Akihiko was getting nervous, "Uh, well not really. I-I was just going to ask if you want to go jogging with me?" Hamuko looked at her watch, "Oh. Well right now? It's kinda late, don't you think?" The silver-haired youth huffed, "Ha, it's never too late to train. C-Come on, it'll be fun!" Trying his hardest to convince his leader, she finally gave in. "Fiiine, I'll jog with you. Just let me get changed first." Sighing, she got up from the couch. Before Hamuko walked up the stairs, Akihiko said, "Oh it'll probably be better if you don't wear a lot of clothes too!"

"..." Hamuko, Yukari, and Junpei looked at their senpai. "That sounds really wrong," Yukari said. Akihiko was panicking and started stuttering, "N-N-N-No! That's not what I meant! I meant it would be good for increasing our constitution! Less clothes is more challenging! Aha-ha-ha-ha..." The brunette gave her senpai an un-amused look, "Please don't get her sick." Hamuko sighed again and went up to her room. In the meanwhile, Akihiko also went to his room to get changed.

After the silver-haired boxer got changed into shorts and a tanktop, he exited his room. Hamuko was also changed and came down from the third floor. Akihiko looked her up and down quickly and saw that she was wearing a tight white tanktop and red short shorts. The leader looked at him, "Uh, Akihiko-senpai...you're drooling." Embarrassed, he quickly wiped it off with his arm and then said, "Ready to go jogging?" The petite leader nodded and both went downstairs towards the exit.

"Bark, bark!" Koromaru had followed them; it wanted to come with them too. Hamuko leaned down to pet it, "Aaw, Koro-chan, you can come with me and Akihiko-senpai too if you want." Koromaru was wagging his tail with delight, "Bark!" The silver-haired youth opened the door for both Hamuko and Koromaru and smirking at both Shinjiro and Ken who were glaring at him. The boxer, the leader, and the dog exited the building shutting the door behind him.

Hamuko pulled down her tanktop which was barely covering her midriff, but in doing so, Akihiko saw more cleavage in the process. "Brrr...it's cold," Hamuko said. "Senpai, are you sure we shouldn't go change into something warmer?" He was still staring at the exposed skin, "Durrr...what? Oh where we're going to jog to?" The leader sighed, "That's not what I said, but sure whatever." Akihiko continued, "Well we're going to jog to the shrine and back. That should be enough to get you si- I mean...to get you in condition."

All three jogged away from the dorm and to the direction of the shrine. They finally reached the shrine and rested on the bench. "Woo, what a work-out," said Hamuko. "Yah, it's not so cold anymore either," said Akihiko as he smiled at her. She puffed in the air causing a smoke in the cold air. "I hope we don't get sick, Senpai. I'm sweating all over." Akihiko looked at her again-her face was flushed, her hair was a mess, her white tanktop was slightly soaked, and her pale flesh was covered with sweat.

**Enter Akihiko Fantasy Mode**

Hamuko moaned to her senpai's touch. "A-Ah, Aki...we shouldn't be doing it here in front of the shrine." Akihiko smirked while placing his lips onto her neck and spoke, "But I want to do it with you no matter where we are. I can't resist you." Both of their bodies started sweating from the burning passion. Sucking on her neck, Akihiko chuckled, "I'm going to give you a hickey. That way, everyone can see that you're mine." Purring, he started sucking on her neck harder. Hamuko gasped in surprise, "Wait, Aki...I'll have to hide it with my scarf then..." He stopped sucking on her neck and checked to see his work-there was a brown circlish mark on her neck. He chuckled again, "Why would you need to hide it? You don't need to feel ashamed..."

He laid her down on the bench and proceeded to take off her red short shorts along with her panty. Hamuko yelped, "S-So cold!" Akihiko smirked at her cute response, "Don't worry, it'll get warmer once I join together with you." The silver-haired youth took his erection out from his shorts and prodded it against her opening. The petite auburn-haired girl moaned, "P-Please put it in, Aki..." Right when he was about to enter her, Koromaru started barking loudly. "BARK BARK!" Akihiko's eyes widened, "Shhhh Koromaru!" Aigis suddenly popped up out of nowhere and held her machine gun arm to Akihiko's face. "What are you doing to Hamuko? Please do not violate her further or I will shoot you."

Hamuko looked at the robot, "Oh, Aigis...?" The robot looked at her and knocked the silver-haired man off the bench. "Akihiko, I will now take your place. I will pleasure Hamuko now." He became furious, "That's not even possible! You don't even have any sort of genitalia!" Aigis blankly looked at him, "That's why you're wrong." She then pulled out a robotic penis. Akihiko's face turned blue, "UGH! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

**End Akihiko Fantasy Mode**

"..." The silver-haired man was in silence. Hamuko looked at him, "Akihiko-senpai...are you okay? Your face looks a little blue..." His face was indeed blue and his face was sweating a lot more than usual. He looked up at his leader, "I'm...fine..." He then looked at Koromaru, "And you...stay out of my fantasies." Koromaru tilted his head in confusion but happily wagged his tail anyways. Hamuko smiled at the dog, "Aaw, you're so cute, come here on the bench!" Koromaru barked and lied on top of her lap on the bench. She giggled, "Aaw, you're always welcome to be on top of me!" Akihiko muttered under his breath, "Damn lucky dog..."

All three finally jogged back towards the dorm. "Ah-choo!" Akihiko sneezed. Hamuko gave him a worried face, "Are you okay? You might have caught the cold..." Opening the door, he said, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. What about you? Do you feel like you caught the cold?" Hamuko responded, "No, I feel fine. Thank you for worr-" All of a sudden, the silver-haired man started coughing towards her direction. "Wha-!" She was caught off-guard. Akihiko quickly responded, "Oh I'm sorry about that, let's go in, shall we?" Giving him a weird face, she went into the dorm.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now, Akihiko-senpai." With that, she went upstairs. The silver-haired man had the 'I failed' look written all over his face as he walked up to Shinjiro and Ken. Shinjiro stood up from the chair he was sitting on, "Hmph, I guess it's my turn." He grabbed some vegetables and meat from the fridge and started chopping them. Akihiko's eyes shined, "You're a genius, Shinji! Drugging her food to make her oversleep!" Shinjiro's eyes widened and yelled, "No I'm not, you idiot! I'm just gonna feed her a lot so she ends up oversleeping the next day." The boxer narrowed his eyes, "Does that work...?" He then laid a tablet on the kitchen counter near his best friend. "Well if you're feeling desperate, just put that in." Shinjiro took the tablet and looked at it, "What...is this...?" Akihiko smiled, "It's something to make people sleepy."

"..." All three were in silence. Shinjiro spoke up, "So, um...Aki...you don't have insomnia or anything...why would you have this? Is it to drug Hamu-" Akihiko placed his hands on his own ears, "LA-LA-LA OH I'M SO SWEATY. I THINK I'LL GO TAKE A SHOWER." The silver-haired man ran up the stairs and into his room. Shinjiro was silent again but continued back to his cooking.

The tall brunette was almost finished cooking when Hamuko came down the stairs after finishing her shower. She was in her pink pajamas and her auburn hair was cascaded down but still wearing the 'XXII' pins in her hair. Getting a whiff of the smell, she exclaimed, "Mmm, something smells good~" She came into the kitchen and saw Shinjiro. She smiled, "Haha, I knew it was you, Shinjiro. You always cook the best." He saw her and smiled, "Hn, quit drooling and go sit down on the table. I'm almost done." Her eyes were sparkling and asked, "Did you cook for me?" The brusque brunette chuckled and answered back, "Who else would I cook this for? You're the only glutton here in this dorm." She smiled widely and brought her arms up in excitement, "Yay!"

He was finally finished with his cooking and brought the plate up to Hamuko. She was drooling again as she looked at the food, "There's so much!" Shinjiro smiled at her, "Eat until you're full." She blushed and giggled taking a bite of the food. Taking a spoonful of the food, she brought the food up to Shinjiro's mouth and said, "Open wide, aah!"

Akihiko finished his relaxing shower and went downstairs to go check on Shinjiro and Hamuko. He was about to enter into the kitchen, until _gasp_, his future lover feeding his best friend? Hiding behind the wall, the silver-haired man was giving the death glare to the tall brunette. Shinjiro saw him and smirked. The brunette opened his mouth and ate the food that Hamuko was feeding him. Hamuko giggled again and went back to eating her food. Shinjiro looked at Akihiko again and stuck his tongue at him. "That bastard..." Akihiko muttered. "Well as long as she's distracted, I can slip the drug in her water." Laughing quietly to himself, he placed the tablet inside a glass of water.

Akihiko walked up towards Hamuko and Shinjiro at the table, "Hey Hamuko! Wow, you must be thirsty, here's some dru- I mean...water." She looked up to the boxer and smiled, "Thanks, I was getting thirsty." Right when she was gonna drink it, Junpei ran down the stairs and yelled, "HOTHOTHOOOT!" The man in the cap grabbed Hamuko's glass and started drinking the drugged water. Yukari and Fuuka chased after him to the kitchen. Fuuka said sadly, "It wasn't spicy, was it?" Yukari muttered to herself, "Woo, good thing I made Stupei try it first..."

Junpei ended up drinking all of the water which made Akihiko yelled at his junior, "You idiot! That dru-I mean, water was meant for Hamuko!" Junpei scratched his head, "Eck, I still have that spicy aftertaste. Sorry about that Senpai, I just had t-" All of a sudden, he fell backwards and collapsed on the floor. Everybody stared at the still-less Junpei who had become unconscious. "Geez, Fuuka! What did you put in that cake, well a cake wasn't meant to be spicy in the first place, but anyways, what ingredients did you put in?" Yukari was scolding at Fuuka who was trying to remember what she had put in her cooking. The short green-haired girl remembered and said, "Well I know I put cinnamon... or maybe I put pepper spice...?" The brunette slapped her forehead and looked at Junpei. "Well there's nothing we can do now, let's just go back upstairs..." With that, the two girls walked upstairs leaving the poor, unconscious Junpei on the ground.

Akihiko shook his fist and growled, "So close...but I could always try again..." He went back to the kitchen to get another glass of water so he could put another tablet again. He heard someone stir from the ground and turned around. Junpei was starting to wake up and eventually sat upwards rubbing his head, "Ugh, how'd I end up on the ground...?" The silver-haired man looked back in surprise and thought to himself, "That was barely five minutes...the drug must not be as effective as I thought..."

Hamuko finally finished eating her dish and leaned back on her chair having a satisfied look on her face. Junpei sneered, "Look at you, being all lazy after finishing Shinjiro's awesome-possum dish while I had to taste some nasty spicy cake." The leader laughed and retorted, "Now you're just being jealous." Junpei yelled back, "Of course, I'm jealous, aaarrgh!" Hamuko and Junpei happily chatted away while Shinjiro got up from his chair and walked up to Akihiko. The tall brunette asked, "Your drug didn't work...where did you even get them from...?" The silver-haired boxer sighed and answered the question, "I got it behind Port Island Station..." Shinjiro pinched the bridge of his nose, "Aki...that's really suspicious..."

Ken appeared besides Hamuko at the dinner table and asked, "Do you want to watch TV with me?" Junpei said 'See-ya' to Hamuko and walked upstairs. The leader turned to Ken and smiled, "What do you want to watch?" The young boy was fidgeting, "Uh, anything you want!" The auburn-haired girl pondered, "Hm how about Phoenix Feather Rangers? They should be having a marathon right now." Ken looked down at his feet anxiously, "I'm too old for that show...but if you insist..." Ken was trying hard to contain his excitement-he was going to watch his favorite show with his crush. Hamuko and Ken started walking out towards the lounge until Akihiko pulled the young boy back. The boxer whispered in his ear, "Hey we're trying to make her sick/oversleep, are you just gonna hog her all to yourself and watch TV?" Ken grinned, "Don't worry, we'll watch TV late into the night, and then she'll end up oversleeping for tomorrow's group date."

Akihiko gave that idea some thought and okayed it, "Alright, let's give that a try." Ken smiled and ran up to where Hamuko was. Shinjiro walked up to his best friend and said, "You know...I realize we're somewhat like your fanclub." The silver-haired man turned around to face him in anger, "Don't. Compare. Me. To. Them." The tall brunette put his hands in his pockets and calmly said, "Whatever."

**Meanwhile**

Girls in black robes stood in straight rows. There was a huge podium on the front, candles were on the sides of the hallway, and in the very front, there was a full-size picture of Akihiko. The leader, also dressed in a black robe, stood up on the podium and announced, "Akihiko-Courting Society, also known as A.C.S. will now commence Worship Time!" They all turned to face the large picture of their dream man and started bowing. "All hail Akihiko-senpai!"

**Back at the Dorm**

Hamuko brought a blanket from her room and covered both her and Ken. "It's a little chilly so I brought a blanket. I hope you don't mind sharing it with me." The young boy's heart started beating a million times faster and stuttered out, "N-N-No problem!" Akihiko and Shinjiro were both on-looking the situation and the boxer scoffed, "Geez look at that _**shota**_ enjoying himself and getting all giddy. What a nuisance." The brusque man narrowed his eyes and said, "Well if you were in his situation, I bet you would be all giddy too." The silver-haired youth retorted, "I wouldn't be just giddy! I would be feeling her up under that blanket!"

"..." Shinjiro looked at his best friend with an un-amused face. Akihiko said out loud, "You didn't hear that!" The tall brunette looked away and responded, "I did hear that, but yet I'm not surprised to hear it." The boxer became angry, "Hey I'm not the only one with fantasies, I know you have fantasies too!" His best friend in the coat looked away, "Hmph..."

**Enter Shinjiro Fantasy Mode**

Kicking Ken out of the way, Shinjiro made his way inside the blanket. He gave Hamuko a smile and gave her a bowl of ice cream. Feeding each other with the bowl of ice cream, they cuddled in the blanket and watched the television screen together.

**End Shinjiro Fantasy Mode**

Akihiko commented, "Wow, that was an incredibly lame fantasy." Shinjiro punched him on the arm, "Hey, don't eavesdrop on other's fantasies." Rubbing his arm, Akihiko sneered and said, "Come on, quit trying to hide your more intense fantasies." The tall brunette calmly said, "It's not always about sex you know." The other retorted, "I know that! But I bet you have sexual fantasies about her too! Like imagine her with dog ears and a dog tail!" Akihiko smirked as he saw his best friend stare off into imagination-land.

**Again in Shinjiro Fantasy Mode**

Hamuko, completely nude except for a dog collar, had dog ears and a dog tail that wagged happily. "Woof, master!" Her tail wagged more as Shinjiro petted her head. "Good girl," he said as he continued to scratch behind her ear. Getting on top of him, she whispered, "I want to pleasure my master." Shinjiro placed his hands on her waist and felt her soft skin. He dived in for a kiss and started massaging her breasts. Parting away from the kiss, Hamuko asked, "Master, which position would you like?" The tall brunette chuckled and answered, "Doggy style." Getting on all fours on the floor, Hamuko pleaded, "I need you inside me, master..." He became excited after hearing that. Getting on his knees, Shinjiro unzipped his pants and-

"Oh doggy style, huh? That's a good position." Akihiko's voice popped up.

**Abrupt End to Shinjiro Fantasy Mode**

Shinjiro snapped at him, "Hey I told you not to eavesdrop on other's fantasies!" Akihiko laughed and shrugged. "Zzzz..." Both men turned towards Hamuko and Ken. It was Ken who was falling asleep! "Shit! Don't fall asleep! Damn you, shota!" Akihiko ran up to the young boy and clapped his hand in front of his ear and quickly ran back to Shinjiro. "H-Huh? What?" Ken started looking around, scratched his head, and yawned. Hamuko looked at the younger boy with a worried face, "Aw it's late, you should probably head to bed." Ken looked downwards, "But I want to watch more with you." He yawned louder this time and his eyes were drooping. "Come on, on to bed with you." Hamuko picked up the blanket and held Ken's hand. Both walked upstairs to the boy's room while the two other men glared daggers at the sleepy boy and sneakily followed.

After the leader dropped Ken off to his room, she yawned herself and stretched her arms. "Well I guess it's time for me to head to sleep too. Gotta get ready for this group date tomorrow." She walked upstairs, failing to notice the two other men crept up against the wall. After she reached the third floor, Akihiko and Shinjiro came into Ken's room. The silver-haired man shook the younger boy out of his sleep, "Come on, wake up, you useless shota." Ken lazily opened his eyes, "Huh?" The boxer forced him out of the bed and shook him harder to wake him up even more. Akihiko announced, "We will have to execute our emergency plan!" Shinjiro narrowed his eyes at him and asked, "And what is that?" The other smirked and brought out wooden planks and hammers.

Hamuko was finally asleep in her room. Meanwhile, three men walked quietly into the third floor hall and finally reached her room. Akihiko still held the wooden planks and the hammers, "In order to prevent Hamuko from going to that group date, we'll just have to lock her in. Heh heh, alright hammer those wooden planks to her door!" All three started hammering the planks onto her door sealing her escape. Although it was super loud, Hamuko was a deep-sleeper and failed to take notice of it. "I'm feeling a little guilty..." Ken said. Shinjiro nodded, "Y-Yeah me too..." Akihiko scolded both of them, "Shuttap, it's for Hamuko's sake!"

While they were hammering, they failed to notice the creaking of a door and the approach of a certain figure. "What are you men doing?" All three paused at the voice and slowly looked to the direction of the voice. They instantly became scared and froze. Mitsuru, with her arms crossed, looked at all three with complete disgust and irritation on her face. "Why are you men vandalizing this property and disturbing my sleep? I think this calls for execution..." Akihiko waved his arms in the air and yelled, "W-Wait! N-No execution needed! This is for the good of Hamuko!" The red-head took out her rapier, "Do not reason with me, you filth. Prepare to be executed!"

_**CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED**_

All three lied on the floor, blood oozing onto the floor. Mitsuru said a 'hmph' and walked back towards her room. Shinjiro, still on the floor, said, "Aki...this is your fault..." Akihiko, trying to get up, said, "This is all your fault, shota." Ken, also still on the floor, quietly yelled, "What!" Afraid of Mitsuru executing them again, they decided to go downstairs and into their own respective rooms.

* * *

**Notes:**

Hamuko seems to be portrayed as the dog, while Minato is often portrayed as the cat. I guess it's because Hamuko is more energetic while Minato is more laid-back xD

I seem to have put too much fantasy inputs, it's all good, right?

Thanks for reading and please review!~


	3. The Date

**The Group Date and the H.C.S. - Chapter 3 The Date**

-ShinjiroxHamuko, AkihikoxHamuko, KenxHamuko Fluff

-Persona 4 characters are also involved (Because I like inconsistency and non-canon storyline, the Persona 4 characters will be the same age as the Persona 3 characters).

-Your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

Enjoy!

* * *

Hamuko was up and getting ready when she heard a knock on the door. A familiar girly voice called out, "Hey it's Yukari, it's okay if I come in right?" The leader went to her door and opened it. Yukari had her brush, make-up pouch, and a one-piece dress in her hands. "Oh Hamuko, good you're not ready, I wanted to do your make-up."

After trapping the auburn-haired girl to a corner, the brunette finally held her in place to do her hair and make-up.

Yukari was brushing Hamuko's hair and tied half her hair into a ponytail. The brunette passed her leader the mirror and giggled, "Hehe, your hair's always in a ponytail, but you look a lot cuter with some of your hair down." The ruby-eyed girl took the mirror and looked at her reflection. Well she did look girlier with some of her hair down. And thus feminine stuff happened in that room.

_Meanwhile_ in the second floor, Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken were sitting down at the table. Akihiko looked at the other two and cleared this throat, "Alright, this is our last chance to stop Hamuko from going to the date." Shinjiro sighed and relaxed back on his chair, "So what do you intend to do now, Aki?"

The silver-haired man looked at his friend and grinned, "I'll guilt-trip her into staying at the dorm. I'll pretend to be sick and then she'll feel awful, and as the leader, she'll have to take care of me."

Ken glared at the boxer, "And why do you get to be the one whose sick and gets tended to by Hamuko?" Akihiko scoffed at the little boy as he crossed his arms, "Well that's because I'm the one who came up with this." Shinjiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, "Okay, whatever. Just try it..."

In Hamuko's room, Yukari just finished putting mascara on her friend and retrieved the pink one-piece. The auburn-haired girl looked at it, "Aw that's a cute dress." The brunette smiled and started unbuttoning her leader's pajamas. Hamuko widened her eyes, "Heyheyhey! I don't float that boat!" Yukari gave her friend an un-amused look, "You're wearing this dress, Hamuko."

The leader looked at the dress and raised an eyebrow. Hamuko responded, "Oh...naaah, I think it would look a lot better on you. Besides two girls wearing pink doesn't give much variety to those bachelors ahaha..." The brunette pulled out her own outfit and said, "Oh but I'm not wearing pink today, I've decided more of a white. We'll be switching colors hehe." And thus more feminine stuff happened.

All three of the guys were up on the 3rd floor. Akihiko was in his pajamas which was rabbit-printed. Ken snickered, "Akihiko, those are some...cute pajamas, ahaha...haha...AHAHA!" The young boy was in a hysterical fit and collapsed, laughing his head off on the floor.

Akihiko looked at the boy on the ground and spoke, "Alright, you don't have to make such a big deal of it..." Ken was now rolling on the floor laughing and had to take deep breaths afterwards. The silver-haired man looked at the younger boy with an un-amused face, "Are you done now?" Ken looked up at him and cleared his throat, "Ahem, yah."

All three turned their heads when they heard a door open. Oh it's just Yukari. Oh wait, Hamuko is coming out the door! All three of the guys blushed when they saw their leader in a half-ponytail with some of her hair down; she was wearing a pink, strapless one-piece dress with black lining on the top and bottom, a pink scarf to go with it, and black thigh-high socks.

Akihiko thought in his head, "S-Shit! I can't let Hamuko go out to a date like that!"

The silver-haired man stumbled his way up to the auburn-haired girl and coughed. "Ugh...I'm feeling really sick...cough..." The leader looked at her senpai with concern, "Aw, you should go get some rest, Akihiko-senpai..." Pretending to cough, the boxer spoke, "Well...I would feel a lot better if you took care of my sickness..."

Yukari then glared at him, "Senpai...Shinjiro and Ken would be able to take care of you. Right now, Hamuko has a very important date to go to."

The brunette turned towards the other two. Shinjiro and Ken started coughing too. Ken stumbled his way up to Yukari, "Oh we're also sick...cough...I think Hamuko needs to take care of all of us..."

She rolled her eyes and took out her cellphone and dialed. "Oh yah, Junpei, can you take care of the sick guys while me and Hamuko are gone? Kthanks." Yukari pressed a button and placed her cellphone back in her purse.

All of them heard footsteps coming up to the 3rd floor. Junpei was still in his pajamas when he walked up to them. Scratching his head, he said, "Geez I was in the middle of a game...but man, all three of you guys are sick? Talk about bad luck." He then switched his vision to the two girls, "Wowoaaah, two hot babes! Go get 'em, tigresses."

Yukari laughed, "Yah yah, we will. Make sure you take care of these three while we're gone." Junpei held his back straight and brought his hand up to his head in a saluting posture, "Yes, sir!" Hamuko giggled at his silly response and then proceeded to follow Yukari down the stairs. Akihiko yelled out, "Wait! Only Hamuko can heal meeeeeeeeee!"

The man in the cap patted his senpai's back, "You'll get yourself sicker, you should go to your room and rest." Akihiko punched Junpei's face, knocking him unconscious. The boxer ran to the other two, "Come on, we have to follow them!" Shinjiro remarked, "They're gonna spot us if they see us, idiot..." Akihiko smirked and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "That's why we disguise ourselves!"

After Akihiko's and Shinjiro's fists were pounded together, both yelled, "Wonder Twin powers...activate! Form of... stalker guys!" Both suddenly wore a huge trenchcoat and a hat, along with a flu mask covering their face. Ken piped up, "Hey! What about my disguise?" Akihiko went to a closet and pulled out a trenchcoat and a hat for the young boy. All three were ready in their disguises and set out to stalk their leader.

Out the dorm, to Iwatodai Station, and then to Paulownia Mall, people were giving the three disguised men weird looks. The guys spotted Hamuko and Yukari going inside a restaurant and "stealthily" made their way inside, while people stared at them and were tempted to call the police. The two girls already sat down with two other girls and four men right across from them.

Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken entered inside the restaurant getting strange looks from the waitress at the front. The silver-haired man cleared his throat, "For three over there." Akihiko pointed to a table diagonally to Hamuko's group. The nervous waitress said, "S-Sure..." as she directed them towards the table. They sat down at the table and they got a clear view of the girls' backs and the men across from them.

The waitress asked, "W-Would you like anything to drink?" Shinjiro and Ken said their coffee and Akihiko his water. After the waitress left, Akihiko was glaring at the men on the other table. "Damn them, none of them better hit on Hamuko." The boxer continued shaking his fist.

Shinjiro spoke up, "What's the point of us coming here?" Akihiko turned towards his friend and said in a blatant tone, "That's obvious, it's to stop those guys from doing anything to Hamuko." With that said, he turned to the other table and continued glaring and shaking his fist.

At the other table, Hamuko and Yukari were incredibly nervous, but because of Hamuko's overwhelming courage, she was able to introduce herself properly, "I'm Hamuko, nice to meet you." The blonde man shouted in glee, "And I'm Teddie! All you girls are so beautiful! It's so bear-y nice to meet you!"

The guy with brown hair next to the blonde slapped him on the back of the head, "Quiet, you. You're too loud!" He then turned towards the girls, "Hi, I'm Yosuke." The man to Yosuke's right also spoke up, "I'm Souji, nice to meet you." He had shining silver hair and gray eyes that made all the girls at the table blush.

Yukari smiled and responded back, "Likewise, my name's Yukari." The two other girls introduced themselves as well. Yukari then whispered into Hamuko's ear, "Hey, the guy with the silver hair is pretty cute, don't you think?" The auburn-haired girl nodded as she looked at the silver-haired man across from her.

The blonde one named Teddie nudged the rough-looking man with his elbow. The other retorted, "Hey, quit that." He shyly looked at the girls and looked down at his drink, "H-Hi, I'm K-K-Kanji..." All of them were still incredibly nervous and they were relieved when the waitress finally arrived to take their order.

"I'll take this, that, oh and also this!" Hamuko was pointing at different items in the menu to the waitress. Yosuke laughed, "There's no way you can eat all that!" Yukari patted Hamuko on the back, "Oh she can eat a lot, just you see."

Yosuke placed his arm over Souji's shoulder and boasted, "Well this guy can eat a lot too." Hyperactive blonde Teddie ecstatically yelled, "A bet, a bet! Whoever ends up eating the most gets a kiss from anyone they want!" Puckering his lips, he said, "Chuuuuu~" and then winked at all the girls at the table.

All three guys at the other table heard this outrageous wager and spun their heads around. "No way!" Akihiko stood up and whispered loudly, "Let's trash this right now!" Shinjiro kicked his leg and whispered back, "You idiot, they'll find out!" The silver-haired man sat back down and growled at his friend and then spun his body around to shake his fist at them again.

Yukari's eyes widened at that bet and waved her hand in opposition, "N-No way! We can't do something like that!" The two other girls to her right tugged at her arm and whispered in her ear, "L-Let's do it...it sounds fun..." The short-haired girl protested, "B-But!" Her friends gave the puppy look and begged her to do it. Yukari sighed and gave in.

Kanji held his hand up, "Nuh-uh, there's no way in hell I'm gonna do this. I ain't participatin'." The hyperactive blonde shook the rough man's shoulders, "But whyyyyyyyyyy? Come oooooon!" Yukari intruded into the conversation, "Well if he's not going to participate, it's only fair that I drop out of this bet too."

Teddie looked towards Yukari with teary eyes and sniffled, "B-But you're sooo cute!" He then looked over at the waitress, "Hey, you're pretty cute too." All the girls gave him an un-amused look.

Yosuke laughed and nudged Souji on the arm, "Well girls, me, Souji, and Teddie will be joining this challenge." Yukari also laughed and placed an arm around her leader's shoulder, "Well that's fine, because I'm confident in Hamuko's appetite."

The auburn-haired girl looked at the menu and said, "So is 4 plates of pizza fine with you guys?" While the group was talking about what pizza to order, the other group diagonal from them were still spying on them.

Akihiko was still looking at Hamuko and then turned back to the two other guys, "We just have to make sure neither Hamuko nor the guys win this bet." Ken turned to look at the two other girls next to Yukari and then back to Akihiko, "Those two girls look like they can barely eat anything. It's most likely Hamuko's going to win, and if not her, then the guys would probably win..."

The silver-haired man placed his hand on his chin and thought about this predicament. An idea hit his head. "We put poison in their food!" Shinjiro kicked him under the table and whispered loudly, "That's a horrible idea! And besides I don't want Hamuko gettin' poisoned!"

The three were in deep thought on how to make Hamuko and the other guys lose. "How about that-?" "Nah, that wouldn't work..." "Oh how about this...?" "No way, that couldn't work..."

"Wow you guys sure ate a lot! It's a tie between Hamuko and Souji!" The three who were originally deep in thought turned their heads in shock. They were already done eating!

The blonde at the table took one last bite and dropped his pizza, "I can't eat anymooore. I'm em-bear-assed to say, but I just can't do it. And here I was hoping I would get a kiss from a girl." Yukari spoke up, "Well how do we decide the tie-breaker?"

Yosuke grinned and looked at his silver-haired friend and Hamuko then back to Yukari, "Haha, these two food beasts should kiss." Hamuko and Souji looked at the grinning light brown-haired man with astonishment and blushed. The auburn-haired girl waved both her hands in opposition and meekly said, "N-No, I couldn't do that..." Souji looked downwards and also said, "I agree, I can't do that..."

Yukari's friends and Teddie were all chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The incessant chanting was way too much weight and the two were getting crushed by it. Under the pressure, Hamuko and Souji faced each other and gulped. The atmosphere was definitely getting a lot tenser between the two but they were slowly closing in. They were getting closer and closer and both had ended up closing their eyes shut out of embarrassment. The others stopped chanting and instead they were giggling and saying, 'I can't believe they're gonna do it' and 'Oh man, how slow can they go?'

Right before Hamuko and Souji's lips touched, a loud BAM noise was heard. The whole group turned their heads toward the noise. "Stop right there!" Three people who were originally in trench coats pulled away from their disguises and stood in a firm stance next to Souji. "Don't you dare kiss him!"

Yosuke's eyes became huge like saucers as he saw the three figures, "Chie, Yukiko, Naoto!" There was a girl with extremely short brown hair with a green jacket who had her hands on her waist, a really beautiful girl with long black hair who was giggling, and a man with short blue hair and a blue hat who had a exhausted look on his face.

The man with the blue hair sighed and readjusted his hat. "May I please leave now?" The two girls sitting at the table with Yukari and Hamuko looked at him and was enjoying the sight. "Oh man, he's pretty cute. I wouldn't mind letting him kiss me..."

Yosuke sighed and placed a hand on his head, "You three girls, you're ruining our group date..." Yukari's friends were shocked and looked back at the cute blue-haired man. "G-Girl?" Well indeed, he did look too feminine and he was pretty short. The two girls looked down in disappointment.

Ignoring Yosuke, the girl with the extremely short brown hair looked at Hamuko straight in the eyes. "Listen, I don't want to be mean or rude or anything, but don't get near Souji like that!" The whole group was under an intense strain until they heard another BAM noise. They turned their heads towards the other side with three more people dressed in trench coats. Yosuke slapped his forehead, "Man where are these trenchcoat people coming from?"

Taking the disguises off, Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken were standing next to Hamuko, with all of them looking gangster and defiant-like. Akihiko had his arms crossed, Shinjiro was crouched forward with his hands in his pocket, and Ken was squatting down wearing a rebellious look.

Shinjiro walked forward rolled his tongue, "Urra, urrrra! Wait why am I actin' all ghetto highschool gangster! ?" The silver-haired boxer walked forward to Chie, the girl who was wearing the green jacket and yelled, "Don't you dare talk to Hamuko like that!" And then turning to Souji, the other silver-haired man, he said, "And you, stay away from Hamuko!"

Chie glared back at Akihiko and yelled, "Hey don't talk to him like that!" Teddie, in the background, was shouting, "Fight, fight, fight!" While this heated clash was going on, Souji stood up and grabbed Hamuko's hand who was caught off surprise and stuttered, "W-Wha...! ?" She was then pulled away from the group and outside the restaurant with the newly met silver-haired man grasping onto her hand.

* * *

For those of you who don't know:

If you max out Akihiko's social link BEFORE reaching Yukari's rank level 9, Yukari will ask you if you want to join in the group date, but then says afterwards, "Oh but then Akihiko-senpai will get mad at me."

Just something random haha.

So I included P4 characters, I was planning to expand a little more on that, but I guess my mind went blank. Ahaaaa...

**i251(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/gg290/AmourRouge/Art/HamuYukari1(dot)jpg**

Really fast sketch of Hamu and Yukari. Soooo happyyyyy, too happy. Into the art dump you go.

Please don't forget to replace the (dot)s with actual periods.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. The Chase

**The Group Date and the H.C.S. - Chapter 4 The Chase**

-ShinjiroxHamuko, AkihikoxHamuko, KenxHamuko Fluff

-Persona 4 characters are also involved (Because I like inconsistency and non-canon storyline, the Persona 4 characters will be the same age as the Persona 3 characters).

-Your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

Enjoy!

* * *

This newly met silver-haired man was tightly clasping onto her hand as they ran outside of the restaurant. Still running to keep up with him, she asked within breaths, "Where...are...we...going...?" He tugged on her hand to keep running with him and she obliged, still perplexed on what happened earlier. They were now running up a lush, green hill trying to make it to the top.

They finally made it to the top and both of them were out of breath; they had run away from the others back at Paulownia Mall so quickly. Hamuko was surprised, not because of how much they ran, but because the scenery was so stunning from the top of the hill. She didn't even know such a hill existed in the city before.

Souji sat down in front of the tree and quietly looked at the scenery. The auburn-haired girl walked up and sat down next to him. She then asked, "So what's gonna happen now?"

** - Do nothing  
**

**- Hold her hand**

**- Put it in**

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough courage to put it in, so he stuck with just holding her hand. Stunned by the sudden contact, she blushed but didn't pull away.

**Meanwhile back at the restaurant**

Both Akihiko and Chie were fuming in anger as they saw Souji and Hamuko run off like that. Ken tried to calm the boxer down, "H-Hey, come on...have some meat..." The young boy held up a sausage from the dish he ordered earlier and held it up to Akihiko.

"MEAT!" He dove for the sausage until he felt a kick to his side, "Oomph!" He was knocked to the side but recovered quickly to find that the girl in the green jacket named Chie grabbed the sausage away from Ken's fork.

Fuming even more in anger, he marched up to her and yelled, "Hey! That was mine!"

She finished chewing and stuck her tongue out. She scoffed at him and turned away from the boxer while saying, "Winner's keepers!"

The girl with the long, black hair named Yukiko laughed again, "Ahaha! You're so funny, Chie!" The blue-haired man-girl named Naoto adjusted her hat and crossed her arms, "Can I go now?"

Yosuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Geeez, now this groupdate is sorta ruined because of all of you."

Yukari nodded and faced her two friends on the side of her, "Hey, I'm gonna go look for Hamuko." Facing the three other men, she said, "Sorry, but I guess I have to bail out early. It seems like this wasn't the most successful group date ever..."

Teddie ecstatically yelled, "Au contraire, mademoiselle! Meeting you lovely girls made this date bear-y successful!"

Yukari gave an un-amused face as she got up, "For some reason, I get the feeling I'll meet someone like you in the future..."

The blonde held her hand, "Yes, you'll see me again, my beautiful maiden! But next time, I'll score with you!"

She slapped his hand away from hers, "Ew! Get away from me!" She stepped out of the food booth and ran out the restaurant door.

Teddie looked at Yosuke with a confused look, "Was it something I said?" The brown-haired man next to him just sighed and looked downwards in defeat.

Akihiko and Chie were still in their heated argument about their frenzied passion over meat when Ken thought in his head, "Hey...if I find Hamuko before anyone else, then I can have an "alone" time with her...!" The young boy sprinted out the door.

The silver-haired boxer turned around to find Ken running outside. "What's that stupid shota doing?" He gasped and had a look of horror on his face. "He's trying to find Hamuko first! We'll see about that!"

Before Akihiko was able to sprint out, Shinjiro tripped him and ran out himself. On the floor, the boxer yelled, "You traitoooooooooor!" Chie nodded to Yukiko who also nodded and they both ran out the door dragging Naoto along, stepping on the silver-haired boxer in the process. After being trampled, Akihiko was now slowly crawling out of the restaurant.

Back at the table, Kanji looked at the food he was eating, "Hey this is pretty good." Teddie smiled cheerfully, "The city is so interesting!" Yosuke just sighed again and the two girls were disoriented at what just took place.

/ - /

Yukari had just exited Paulownia Mall in order to search for her auburn-haired friend and was contemplating where to search right when a group of people whizzed right by. They ran by so fast, the brunette was alarmed and then saw Akihiko crawling to the same direction. She just shook her head and thought whether it was best to follow them or not. She was a little tired from this whole event, maybe she could get snacks and rest on some greenery?

Ken was searching frantically and had looked all over Port Island Station. He mused to himself while wearing a detective's cap and holding a pipe, "They couldn't have gone to Iwatodai Station, the train hasn't arrived during this whole time and won't be coming until ten minutes later..." Bubbles popped up from his pipe as he blew on it. Shinjiro, the girls, and then Akihiko came from behind and approached the young boy.

Chie bent down to Ken's height and asked, "Have you seen them, shota?" Ken gave an un-amused face and looked away, "Please don't call me that..."

The young boy blew on his bubble pipe again. "They're not here in Port Island Station, I think...I asked everyone here but they haven't seen them. They couldn't have gotten past here to Iwatodai Station because the train schedule isn't matched up..."

The blue-haired girl wearing the hat stepped up, taking Ken's bubble pipe and blowing it on herself, "Then that must mean we have to search the school and vicinity around it." Chie looked over at Naoto and asked, "But isn't the school gates closed today? I don't think they would be at school..."

"OBJECTION!" Akihiko was now standing up and pointing his finger at her. "They could have just climbed the school gates!" He slammed his hand on a table in front of him. Two men carrying the table looked at him, "Um...would you mind taking your hand off?" The silver-haired man took his hand off and said a 'sorry' before walking up to Ken.

Ken nodded to Akihiko and said, "Right, let's look for them at your school then." The boxer nodded back and turned to face Shinjiro, "Hey...w-wha?" Looking around, he couldn't see his friend anywhere. "Wait! Where did he go?" The long, black-haired girl pointed to a direction and said, "He already ran off towards that way awhile ago."

Both the young boy and the silver-haired man were fuming in anger and sprinted off. How dare Shinjiro get a lead on finding Hamuko! ? The girls shrugged and decided to follow them as well.

/ - /

Yukari had just bought some snacks and bottled tea from the mart and was now just lying on the some grass. She laughed at herself, "Geez, this is so unlike me to just sit here and do nothing. Well it's nice to relax sometimes..." With her arms behind her head, she just looked up at the clouds. And then she saw a hill with a giant tree...and on it, there were two people...one with auburn hair and another with silver-gray hair... it can't be! She stood up in surprise and ran up the hill to see if it was Hamuko and Souji.

And indeed it was. And they were holding hands. D'aaww. How convenient for her to find them so quickly and easily. The brunette thought it was cute to see them so close together and was contemplating whether or not she should ruin the moment. Then she thought to herself, "Well those idiots are going to find them and give us all a major headache." She thought it was better if she intruded on their space.

Yukari walked up and waved to them. "Hey, having fun, guys?" Both Hamuko and Souji blushed as they immediately let go of their hands and placed on their laps. She smiled at that and continued, "Well, let's get back home, we don't want those other people to find you and blow a gasket on you guys."

Both Hamuko and Souji stood up. The auburn-haired girl smiled and said, "It was nice meeting you, Souji." He smiled back, "Likewise." Yukari placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and whispered in her ear. The leader blushed and looked downwards.

Walking close to Souji, the ruby-eyed girl faced him and asked, "Um...would you like to stay at my place for a bit?" The silver-haired man smiled and said yes to the offer.

/ - /

Shinjiro had just arrived at school, eager to look for Hamuko and to beat the living crap out of that Souji guy. No one takes his dog...err, love interest. He was about to climb over the school gates when Akihiko and Ken came sprinting up towards him in a mad dash. The tall brunette was taken aback in surprise, "Geez you two run fast!"

The silver-haired man punched Shinjiro on the cheek while Ken kicked his shin. Clutching both his cheek and his shin, the tall brunette yelled, "Hey, what was that for, you punks?"

Looking down at Shinjiro, Akihiko made a 'tch' sound and said, "Thought you could get a lead on finding Hamuko huh? Guess again! The first person who will find her is me!" After saying that, the silver-haired man started climbing up the school gates.

"Oh no you don't!" Shinjiro was now pulling on Akihiko's legs trying to pull him off the school gates. Ken also joined in on the pulling. "That wouldn't be fair if you got to be the one to find her first!"

Akihiko flailed his legs attempting to kick both Shinjiro and Ken off of his legs. "Don't underestimate me, you damn druggy and shota!" While the guys were having their frenzied battle, all the girls had already climbed over. "Oi!" Hearing the yell, all three of the guys looked over and saw the girls waving at them.

Chie laughed and ran off with the other girls. "We're gonna find them first! Better hurry up, slackers!"

The boxer's competitive nature smoldered as he saw the girls way ahead of him. While still on the gate, he turned his head sideways and yelled, "Dammit, we have to work together to find them!" Both Shinjiro and Ken agreed to that and let go of the silver-haired man's legs. With that, Akihiko climbed over the gate and Shinjiro followed suit.

Ken was still on the outside side of the gate, trying to climb it. "Uhh...you guys...I'm not tall enough to climb over..." Both the silver-haired man and the tall brunette sprinted off. Clinging onto the gate, the young boy yelled, "Hey, come back, you bastards!"

/ - /

Hamuko pushed the dorm door and let Yukari and Souji in. "We're back!" Mitsuru was reading on the couch and looked over at them, "Welcome back." Looking at the new silver-haired man, she asked, "A visitor?"

The auburn-haired girl blushed and placed her hand on the back of her head. Yukari piped up, "Yah, it's okay if he stays for a bit, right?" The redhead turned back towards her book and responded, "It's alright if it's for a bit then."

Junpei came from downstairs and greeted all of them, "Hey! Oh! Who's the new guy?" Bringing his hand up, the newly met silver gray-haired man said, "Hey, my name's Souji." The man in the cap brought his hand up to meet his and shook it, "Right back at ya, the name's Junpei!"

Junpei then whispered to the girls, "Ooh, you guys snatched a looker!" Hamuko giggled and blushed again while Yukari just laughed. The brunette's face then became serious glaring horrible, sharp daggers at Junpei. He stepped back, cowering and asked, "Hey...Yuka-tan, why so serious?"

She pulled on his ear and dragged him into the kitchen leaving Hamuko and Souji confused. When Yukari and Junpei were in the kitchen, the brunette harshly whispered at him, "Hey! I thought I told you to keep an eye on those three troublesome guys!"

The man in the cap sheepishly scratched the back of his head and looked away from the glowering Yukari. He couldn't really explain it, but he actually didn't know where those three went. "Well, I remember you calling me to take care of the three sick guys, then I came upstairs, then you guys left, then it went blank afterwards..."

Yukari slapped her forehead with her palm, "How could've it gone blank afterwards? Geez I knew your memory was bad, but who knew it was really that horrible?"

Junpei snapped back, "Hey, my memory's awesome! But put that aside...I blacked out and I remember waking up on the floor... and also I woke up with my cheek aching! What a strange phenomenon!" Yukari gave the man in the cap an un-amused face. "Did you get punched by Akihiko-senpai...?"

Junpei gave a peace sign and laughed, "Heh heh, maybe I did!" She pinched the bridge of her nose at that and said, "Please don't say that in a happy tone..." She looked back at the lounge and saw Hamuko, Souji, and Mitsuru chatting away on the couches. "Well anyways, let's just go back to the lounge."

Right when Yukari and Junpei sat down on the couch with the others, the dorm door burst open revealing Akihiko in tattered clothes along with Shinjiro and Ken. The boxer yelled, "Mitsuruuuuu! Call the Kiriji group patrols! I can't find Hamuko or that damn what's-his-face anywheeeere!" He proceeded to punch the wall in fury.

Yukari blandly looked at her senpai. "Uh...they're right here..." Akihiko turned around to see that both Hamuko and what's-his-face were indeed there. Facing the auburn-haired girl, he smiled with a twinkle on his teeth as his face sparkled, "Hamuko, did you miss me?"

Yukari interjected, "Don't make that expression when your clothes are tattered like that!" The silver-haired man gave a peace sign and laughed. The brunette yelled again, "Don't make that expression either!"

Shinjiro was now leaning against the wall, and both Akihiko and Ken went to sit down on the couches with the others. The boxer cleared his throat and pointed to Souji. "He needs to go." Both Shinjiro and Ken nodded.

Yukari retorted to that statement, "Hey, leave the guy alone, he didn't do anything wrong." Akihiko slammed his palms onto the table in front of him, "Other than abducting Hamuko!" The brunette gave a sigh. "He was more like saving her from you guys..."

Mitsuru interrupted, "There's no reason to chase him out of here, he seems like a perfect gentleman." She then smiled and crossed her arms. "He reminds me a bit of Minato."

The other people looked at each other and Yukari asked, "Who's Minato?" The redhead looked up in surprise and laughed, "Haha, oh no one, don't worry about it."

Ken turned to Akihiko and asked, "Did we just break the fourth wall...?" The boxer responded back, "Indeed we have..."

Yukari then yelled at the redhead, "Senpai! Don't break the fourth wall!" Mitsuru gave a peace sign and just laughed. The brunette scrunched her face. "Not you too!"

Akihiko cleared his throat again. "Well anyways, we need this guy out." Junpei pat his senpai's back and said, "Hey, what's the rush? Hamuko and Souji haven't even held hands, hugged each other, fed each other while the other says, 'Open wide, aaah!', cuddling in front of the TV, or..." All of a sudden, Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken pulled Junpei off the couch and started beating him on the ground.

The others simply looked at the man in the cap being beaten by the other three while sipping on tea until Souji's cellphone rang. _'Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my li-'_ beep. "Hello?" The silver-gray haired man stood up from the couch and faced away from the others. "Oh, okay. I'll come back soon." He flipped his phone back and placed it inside his pocket.

Turning back to the others, Souji said, "It was nice meeting all of you. I have to go, my friends are waiting for me at the train station."

Akihiko yelled, "And don't come back!" Yukari yelled back at her senpai, "Hey don't be rude!" She then faced Souji, "Hey, you're welcome to come back or even invite Hamuko out to a date!"

Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken all said in unison, "NO WAY!" with their arms crossed in a 'x'.

Souji smiled at Yukari's offer and then turned to Hamuko, "Well if I were to ask her out to another date, then I would need her phone number." The auburn-haired girl blushed a deep red and shakily pulled out her cellphone from her purse.

Shinjiro quickly reacted to this and yelled, "Go Koromaru, I choose you! Get Hamuko's cellphone away from her!" With that command, the white-furred dog jumped and grabbed the petite girl's cellphone with its jaw and ran towards Shinjiro. The tall brunette quickly opened the nearest window and threw the cellphone far away into the horizon.

Hamuko was in a state of shock as her mouth was gaped wide open. "M-M-My p-phone!" Yukari just sighed and pulled out her own cellphone. "Here Souji, you can have my cell number and just text me when you want to have a date with Hamuko. I'll give you her phone number when she finds her cell." Both of them proceeded to send each other their phone numbers and their text e-mails.

Akihiko punched Shinjiro, "Dammit! That was totally half-assed!" His friend punched him back, "Well atleast I did something!" Both of them were now in a brawl while Ken was just petting Koromaru.

Hamuko walked Souji to the door and smiled at him. "I hope this day wasn't a total failure." He smiled back at her and replied, "Meeting you really made my day." She giggled and waved a farewell to the walking Souji.

* * *

Well, I haven't been putting a lot of fantasies in my chapters... Must-Put-More-Perverted-Akihiko-Fantasies rawawawar...

Also no editing, my friends are crashing my new apartment everyday, so yah.

/ - /

**Notes:**

_**'Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my li-'**_- This is a part of the lyrics from Reach Out to the Truth; I put it as Souji's ringtone (it's also my ringtone xD )

**Similarities: **

***Akihiko and Chie** - Both are addicted to meat and addicted to training. Akihiko uses his fists while Chie uses her legs.

***Shinjiro and Naoto** - Both wear hats, pretty quiet, and pretty aloof to the group.

***Ken and Yukiko** - Not much of a relation there, but maybe I can make something probable up. Ken tries to act mature, while Yukiko tends to laugh a lot and act like a child.

/ - /

**Holy Leonheart**: I finally updated! x3 I really like abusing Junpei haha, and I like making Akihiko the abuser xD I really like the P4 characters, they have really well-made personalities. Definitely a game worth playing :3

**pchan17**: Thank you :3 I'm glad you like this story!

**Tsuki Rae**: Well it would've definitely be interesting if the groupdate event happened in the game xD but too bad it didn't haha. Glad you like it!

**Deidara'sGirl19**: I like making some of my characters totally off their personalities xD and yes, I would imagine Shinjiro having a doggy fetish.

**LilLaoRyo704**: Glad you liked the Wonder Twin reference, I swear I think my brain just goes off on random tangents x3

**ToonyTwilight**: Thank you! Hope you keep reading :3

**NaokoShirogane**: I do love Souji x Naoto also x3 and yah I didn't include Rise, because I wanted to make it even (3 on the guy's side, 3 on the girl's side). I'm glad you like Akihiko's wacky personality in this haha.

**RageMaster**: Thank you for reading! I'll definitely continue :3

/ - /

Yah I was bored again, so here's another art of Shinjiro.

**i251(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/gg290/AmourRouge/Art/shinjiro2(dot)jpg**

Remember to replace the (dot)s with actual periods.


End file.
